Vs. Android
Vs. Android is the eleventh episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/21/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Paul and Android stand on opposite sides of an ice battlefield. A referee stands in position, as Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Hugh, Silver, Barry and Sheila are watching in the stands. Referee: This will be a six on six battle with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to continue! Both sides are allowed to make substitutions! The coin toss app appears on the monitor, with Paul on the side of heads and Android on the side of tails. The coin flips, landing on tails. Android: I land the first move. Gourgeist. Android opens a Pokéball, choosing Gourgeist. Gourgeist: Gour. Paul: Weavile, stand by for battle. Paul opens his Pokéball, choosing Weavile. Weavile: Wea! Android: Seed Bomb. Paul: Ice Shard! Android forms a large green energy seed in front of its mouth, firing it. Weavile swings his arm, firing a large Ice Shard with pierces the Seed Bomb, causing it to explode. When the smoke fades, Gourgeist is gone. Paul: (Undeterred) Swords Dance. Energy swords form around Weavile, spinning around him and powering him up. A shadow manifests behind Weavile, Gourgeist ramming Weavile with Phantom Force. Weavile skids forward on his belly, then pushes off his claws up into the air. Android: Leech Seed. Gourgeist spews several seeds at the ground, right around where Weavile lands. Roots break out of the ground, wrapping around Weavile. Energy shimmers from Weavile as he is drained of energy. Android: Now use Trick-or-Treat. Paul: Metal Claw! Gourgeist forms an energy jack-o-lantern, firing it and it hitting Weavile. Weavile’s claws glow like iron and extend, cutting through a root from Leech Seed. Weavile cuts through the remainder of the Leech Seed roots, as Gourgeist disappears with Phantom Force. Paul: Spin and use Throat Chop! Weavile’s claws glow with violet energy, as he spins on the ice with a back handed chop. Gourgeist appears and rams into Throat Chop, them stalemating. The two push each other backwards, Weavile going down on one knee. Gourgeist hits the ground defeated. Referee: Gourgeist is unable to battle! The winner is Weavile! Android returns Gourgeist, looking perplexed. Android: Even with Weavile’s increased power from Swords Dance, I had anticipated the increased type weakness to Ghost due to Trick-or-Treat to allow us to overpower you. I had even included Weavile’s naturally weak defense. Paul: I guess you weren’t as strong as you thought you were. Android: Regardless, I will have to take that into account for future rounds. Milotic. Android opens a Pokéball, choosing Milotic. Milotic: Milooooo! Android: Hydro Pump. Paul: Dodge and use Ice Shard! Milotic forms a bubble in her mouth, firing a powerful stream of water. Weavile slides along the ice to dodge, using his claws to swing up onto an ice boulder. He then fires Ice Shard, damaging Milotic. Android: Disarming Voice. Weavile fires more Ice Shards, as Milotic lets out a screaming sound wave with pink outlines. The Disarming Voice shatters the Ice Shard, and causes Weavile to rile in pain. Paul: Throat Chop! Weavile skates across the ice, pushing through Disarming Voice. Weavile jumps and Throat Chops Milotic. Milotic coughs afterwards, with barely any sound and Disarming Voice stopping. Android: So that is the potential of Throat Chop. To cancel out sound moves. Paul: Throat Chop! Android: Attract. Then Dragon Tail. Weavile forms and strikes Milotic with Throat Chop, as Milotic winks and releases hearts at Weavile. Weavile is infatuated, staring lovingly in place. Milotic’s tail is covered in a scaly green energy tail, as Milotic swats Weavile with Dragon Tail. Weavile flies and hits the ground defeated. Referee: Weavile is unable to battle! The winner is Milotic! Paul returns Weavile, as he draws a new Pokéball. Paul: Hitmonchan! Standby for battle! Paul opens the Pokéball, choosing Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan: Hitmonchan. Android: Attract. Paul: Agility to Thunder Punch! Milotic winks, firing Attract. Hitmonchan disappears in a flash, dodging Attract and appearing before Milotic. He swings a Thunder Punch, the sparks lighting up the field. Android: That speed explains why you opted for a male-only Pokémon to counter my Attract wielding female. Milotic, use Disarming Voice. Paul: Thunder Punch! Milotic uses Disarming Voice, Hitmonchan bracing himself. Hitmonchan strikes Milotic with Thunder Punch, knocking her back. Hitmonchan strikes Milotic again, defeating her. Referee: Milotic is unable to battle! The winner is Hitmonchan! Barry: Alright, Paul! Way to take him! Rosa: And here I thought you were restraining yourself. Wyatt: Come on, Trip! Put some backbone into it! Ian: When did you start calling him “Trip?” Wyatt: Eh, it’s grown on me. Android: (Returns Milotic) That Iron Fist ability is more potent than I thought. We will need more protective measures. Ninetales. Android opens a Pokéball, choosing an Alola form Ninetales. It is light blue with dark blue eyes. Ninetales: Nine! Conway: (Astonished) Is that really a Ninetales?! Wyatt: You bet it is! That’s what they look like in the Alola region! Hugh: What type of Pokémon is it? Android: Ninetales, use Hail. A wind storm swirls up, as a cloud forms overhead. A hailstorm falls on the field, pelting Hitmonchan. Paul: An Ice type, huh. Hitmonchan, Agility to Focus Punch! Android: Aurora Veil. Hitmonchan travels with Agility, appearing in front of Ninetales. Ninetales cries out and is surrounded in a rainbow colored veil of aura. Hitmonchan’s fist glows blue as he swings Focus Punch, striking Ninetales and causing it to slide back along the ice. Ninetales looks relatively unharmed. Paul: (Shocked) What?! Android: Aurora Veil is a unique move. It is essentially a combo of both Reflect and Light Screen that can only be activated in a Hailstorm. Layering on top of that, Ninetales is not only an Ice type. It is also a Fairy type. Ninetales, use Dazzling Gleam. Ninetales releases rainbow colored light that shines and slams into Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan skids back, injured. Paul: Agility to Fire Punch! Android: Dazzling Gleam. Hitmonchan disappears and reappears with Agility, preparing to strike with Fire Punch. Ninetales releases Dazzling Gleam before Fire Punch can connect, blasting Hitmonchan back defeated. Referee: Hitmonchan is unable to battle! The winner is Ninetales! Paul returns Hitmonchan, looking stoic. Paul: Part Fairy. Heh. (He smirks) Good thing I’m well versed in Elise’s research on the type. Hippowdon, standby for battle! Paul opens a Pokéball, choosing Hippowdon. Hippowdon: Hippow! Android: You are using the same Pokémon that I traded to you. Is that tactical or proving a point? Paul: I can do both. Hippowdon releases a gust of sand from the ports on her back, the Sandstorm blowing away the Hail. The aurora remains as Ninetales is buffed by the Sandstorm. Paul looks irritated by this. Android: Aurora Veil remains in effect even if the Hailstorm succumbs. Your Sandstorm means nothing to me. Paul: But it should. Hippowdon, use Toxic! Hippowdon continues to release sand, it now purple and covered in Toxic. The Toxic Sandstorm hits Ninetales, poisoning it. Android: Ice Beam. Paul: Ice Fang! Ninetales fires an Ice Beam from its mouth, as Hippowdon opens her jaws, surrounded in ice energy. Hippowdon bites down into Ice Beam with Ice Fang, canceling the attack out. Paul: Earthquake! Android: Ice Beam. Hippowdon stomps the ground, creating an Earthquake. Ninetales prepares to fire Ice Beam, but is shook up by the Earthquake. It takes limited damage, as it oozes from poison. The Aurora Veil begins to fade. Paul: (Smirks) Hyper Beam! Hippowdon opens her jaws, firing a dark magenta energy beam at Ninetales. Ninetales fires Ice Beam, as Hyper Beam breaks it and explodes on hitting Ninetales. Ninetales oozes from poison, as it drops defeated. Referee: Ninetales is unable to battle! The winner is Hippowdon! Android returns Ninetales, letting out a sigh of frustration as he pinches on the bridge of his nose. Android: Here I had calculated that a regional variant would allow for an additional victory. Fortunately, I had calculated you utilizing a tactic like this. And it happens to involve the Pokémon you traded to me. Ursaring. Android opens a Pokéball, choosing Ursaring. Ursaring: Raaaaaaaah! Paul: Now who’s trying to prove something? Hippowdon, use Toxic. Hippowdon releases Toxic into the Sandstorm, poisoning Ursaring. Android’s expression remains the same. Paul: Earthquake! Android: Counter. Hippowdon stomps the ground with Earthquake, as Ursaring shimmers with multi-colored energy. The Earthquake hits Ursaring, stalling for a moment before being shot back at Hippowdon. The force of the Counter shoots Hippowdon high into the sky. Android: Smack Down. Ursaring puts her paws together, globs of energy forming into golden rocks. Ursaring fires Smack Down, it accelerating rapidly at Hippowdon. It hits and explodes on Hippowdon, her dropping like a rock. Hippowdon crashes into the ice field, shattering it. Pieces of ice rise up from the collision, as a blur separates them as she speeds in. Paul has a shocked and astonished expression. Paul: What?! Android: Facade! Ursaring glows with an enlarged orange aura, as she slams her arms into Hippowdon. Hippowdon is crushed into the ground defeated. Referee: Hippowdon is unable to battle! The winner is Ursaring! Paul returns Hippowdon, now with a disgusted scowl. Android cracks a smile. Rosa: Did the Android just smile? Android: It appears as if I received the better end of our trade. You obviously never tested Ursaring’s ability. While you saw Ursaring as slow and defensive, her ability is Quick Feet. So when you poisoned her, you activated that ability. Considering your aptitude in battle and knowledge of abilities, I am perplexed on why you even poisoned it. Paul: (Irritated) I’ve humored you long enough. Empoleon, standby for battle! Paul opens his Pokéball, choosing Empoleon. Empoleon: Empol! Ian: (Leans forward) So he’s using Empoleon here. Piplup: Lup. Android: Hammer Arm. Paul: Steel Wing! Ursaring speeds forward, arms glowing white. She swings down Hammer Arm, as Empoleon raises a flipper covered in steel. Steel Wing blocks Hammer Arm, stunning Ursaring and causing Android’s face to twitch. Android: Considering our rate of acceleration and force, there is no way that attack should’ve been stopped. Paul: Hydro Cannon! Empoleon forms a condensed sphere of water from its bill, firing it point blank at Ursaring. Ursaring falls to her back defeated. Referee: Ursaring is unable to battle! The winner is Empoleon! Android returns Ursaring, as he draws a new Pokéball. He opens it, choosing a female Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika pika! Paul: (Scoffs) A Pikachu? Android: This Pikachu belonged to a woman named Hayley. She bonded with me, and Hayley allowed me to keep it. After discovering her level of strength, I decided to retain it in my main rotation. Pikachu, start off with Electro Ball. Pikachu stands on all fours, raising her tail up. A condensed ball of yellow electricity on her tail, as she spins and swings it. Electro Ball hits Empoleon hard, a cloud of electricity shooting off. Android: Swift. Pikachu’s tail glows golden as she spins, firing off golden energy stars. A turquoise energy sphere forms in front of Empoleon, the Hidden Power deflecting the Swift as it fires at Pikachu. Pikachu leaps up into the air, riding the explosion of Hidden Power. Android: Surf. A vortex of water swirls up to Pikachu, and then it expands out into a tidal wave. It rises high above the field, Pikachu Surfing on top of it. Barry: Oh wow! A Pikachu knowing Surf! Paul: Ice Beam! Android: Leap off and use Volt Tackle. Empoleon fires Ice Beam, freezing a portion of the Surf. Pikachu leaps off of it, as Pikachu is encased in powerful electrical energy as she falls at Empoleon. Paul: Hydro Cannon! Empoleon forms Hydro Cannon, firing it at Pikachu. It collides and explodes, as Pikachu falls through the smoke and strikes Empoleon with Volt Tackle. Empoleon is knocked to the ground as Pikachu skids away, suffering from recoil damage. Android: Continue with Electro Ball. Pikachu spins and fires Electro Ball, striking Empoleon as it tries to get up. Empoleon gets up on its knees, as Pikachu looks eager. Android: Volt Tackle. Paul: Hydro Cannon! Pikachu charges in with Volt Tackle, as Empoleon blasts her with Hydro Cannon. This time when the smoke fades, Pikachu slides on her belly defeated. Referee: Pikachu is unable to battle! The winner is Empoleon! Android returns Pikachu, looking slightly miffed. Android: It looks as if I need to finish this. Emboar. Android opens a Pokéball, choosing Emboar. Emboar: Em! Android: Solar Beam. Emboar forms a golden sphere of energy in its hands, firing a powerful Solar Beam. Empoleon is hit by Solar Beam, skidding back. Android: Fire Blast. Paul: Ice Beam! Emboar spews a stream of fire, as Empoleon fires Ice Beam. The collision causes Fire Blast to split to five prongs and creates a mist over the field. Android: Arm Thrust. Empoleon: Steel Wing! Emboar charges along the field, as it thrusts its arms forward repeatedly. Empoleon forms Steel Wing, parrying each attack. Emboar strikes Empoleon with an Arm Thrust strike, then spews Fire Blast. Empoleon skids backwards, suffering from a burn. Paul is now looking angry. Paul: Hidden Power! Android: Flare Blitz. Empoleon fires Hidden Power, as Emboar charges forward. Emboar is encased in flame energy, as it breaks through Hidden Power. Emboar rams into Empoleon, knocking it back to the ground. Emboar suffers from recoil damage as Empoleon suffers from a burn. Android: Solar Beam. Paul: Ice Beam! Emboar fires Solar Beam, as Empoleon fires Ice Beam. Solar Beam breaks through and strikes Empoleon, injuring it. Android: Flare Blitz. Paul: Hydro Cannon! Emboar charges with Flare Blitz as Empoleon charges Hydro Cannon. Emboar rams into Empoleon as it blasts it point blank range with Hydro Cannon. Emboar and Empoleon remain standing. Emboar suffers from recoil damage while Empoleon suffers from a burn. They both fall to the side defeated. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! The victor of the match is Paul! Announcer: And despite a double knockout, Paul keeps the lead and moves onto the next round of the championship tournament! Paul returns Empoleon, as Android returns Emboar. Paul and Android walk around the field, as they shake hands. Android nods in acceptance. Android: I appreciate the battle. Paul nods, as he walks off. Android: And now, my journey to complete the Pokédex continues. Crystal: And now, you’re facing Paul in the next round. Ian: (Grins) As expected. Main Events * Paul battled Android and won. Android was eliminated at the Top 8. * Android is revealed to own an Alolan Ninetales and have obtained Pikachu from Hayley. Characters * Paul * Android * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Silver * Barry * Sheila * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Weavile (Paul's) * Hitmonchan (Paul's) * Hippowdon (Paul's) * Empoleon (Paul's) * Gourgeist (Android's) * Milotic (Android's) * Ninetales (Android's, Alola form) * Ursaring (Android's) * Pikachu (Android's) * Emboar (Android's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Ditto (Rosa's) Trivia * Paul currently holds the record of being the trainer who used the least amount of Pokémon in a full battle onscreen. He uses only 4 Pokémon. The previous holder was Sabrina, who defeated Ian with only 5 Pokémon. ** This doesn't count battles occurring offscreen, as Tobias' Darkrai hasn't been defeated in battle. * Android uses a Pokémon from every generation existing up to this point besides Gen IV. ** Hippowdon, the only Gen IV Pokémon he has ever been shown to own, was used by Paul. * Paul used a tactic very similar to Ian, choosing Hippowdon, the Pokémon he traded from Android, to prove a point on how strong he made her. * This marks the only time that Paul uses a Pokémon he used in his first full battle with Ian in the Lily of the Valley conference besides Mamoswine. * Paul makes a passing reference to Elise, being familiar with her research into the Fairy type. * Android's Pikachu is the same one from Hayley's Ranch, and that was rescued from Lawrence's Collection. This is where they met. * Pikachu being female and knowing Surf is based off the special Pikachu you can get from the game Pokémon Battle Revolution. * This marks the first time a major character or rival has owned a Pokémon belonging to the Pikachu family in the main series. * This is the last episode in the series to feature Android. All his Pokémon with confirmed genders are confirmed to be female. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc